Hekate
Idols of Orpheus From its inception, House Lyra has been at the forefront of artistic expression in the empire. There are those who dedicate their life as Lyrans to perfecting their art, finding their own manifestation and honing their craft like none other. However, there are those who excel at their practice and stand above the rest. These Lyrans are known the Hekate, the elite idols and pride and joy of House Lyra. At any given point in time there are only a few hundred Lyrans who are blessed by this title and it remains the only one given at birth, only relinquished under the strictest of conditions or upon passage to the After. Selection and Early Life : Main article: Secrets of the Hekate Hekate candidates are officially said to have been chosen at birth. Taken from their birth family and offered an elite place within House Lyra, tied to the After in blood and birthright. The Hekate candidate then receives constant training and schooling at the Hekate school at Dún Ailinne. By the time the Hekate reaches adulthood, the true test begins. All are expected to both become experts in their chosen field of artistic expression and to develop signs of MES, a true blessing of the After. Those who fail in either are cast aside, though the rate of this is staggeringly small according to public record. House Lyra knows those who will become Hekate, those who have been chosen by powers still beyond mortal control. Hekate training is often intense and unforgiving. The children are given little reprieve and interaction with the outside world is limited at best. Even the location of their classes is a closely guarded secret. A Hekate is expected to grow amongst their kind, living in the presence of artists only. Lyrans who teach and care for Hekate are sworn to extreme levels of secrecy. Most never even reveal their connection to any active Hekate. To delve into Hekate past is to gain the eye of House Lyra in a most dangerous manner. Coming of Age : Main article: Dún Ailinne Hekate school At 14, a Hekate will receive a proper Coming of age ceremony as well as begin their Meret selection process. These young adults are given the chance to pair up with a Meret manager, someone who will become their closest confidant in both a professional and personal relationship. The relationships between Hekate and Meret take many forms, but the bond is considered sacred. Not all Hekate are able to bond immediately and some even take years to find the right fit. Those who do succeed are seen as the most prepared and immediate success is often the sign of an elite duo. Their class structure often becomes extremely exclusive and increasingly difficult. Still however, Hekate at this phase of life are not given free reign to move about. Their actions are heavily monitored and interaction remains limited at best. It becomes the duty of those around them to acclimate the Hekate to new social situations and prepare them for what comes next. Grand Debut Hekate continue schooling and are given proper assignments based upon their performance, potential, and partnerships. Many are remain on Orpheus, acting as wonderous performers or spokespeople. They are given the chance to support House Lyra and continue their artistic endeavors for the betterment of all. However, the chosen elite are given the chance to tour. This is the highest of honors as the Hekate and their Meret are given the chance to explore the sector and are granted many freedoms in how they interact with non-Lyrans. Of the already small number of Hekate in existence, at any given time there is only about 40-45 Hekate who are given the chance to tour the sector. Debuts for Hekate typically occur around the age of 20, at which point they work alongside their Meret to form a company together and plan their artistic journey. Success guarantees continued benefits and touring chances. Failure means demotion and an immediate return home. Hekate are expected to remain untouchable, only interacting when appropriate. What appropriate means depends on the Hekate in question, but relationships are strictly out of question. To this day, only rumors of Hekate relationships have existed and even the most likely of tales have fallen apart under the scrutiny of House Lyra. Of course, some things never change and there will always be those vying to be the so-called first to be with a Hekate… Partners & Protection Meret partners are the other half of the Hekate. There is always one assigned to each idol, no matter their duty to House Lyra. Should a Meret partner be unable to stay at the Hekate’s side for any given reason, an alternate is always chosen for the given public appearance. Some are silent and stay to the side. Others are like best friends. No two pairs are completely alike. This is the added allure of the Hekate. Additionally, Hekate security is considered a top prioritiy when off-planet. Lyran detail, including Merets and Keepers, is always in action and can be supplemented by other parties as the need arises. Heka-Styles Hekate partake in a limited set of artistic styles, only going into fields that can truly propel them into proper idol mastery. Song and dance are the most common of these styles. Speech Hekate often act as spokespeople and lend their voice to other artistic endeavours. Musicians support those who they can, but are known to put out marvelous instrumentals when banded together. Other types exist, but a Hekate must display to Lyra that they can truly become an idol with their form of expression. Persona Publicae As noted before, Hekate are meant to be untouchable. They are raised to be Lyran perfection and are expected to not only uphold the ideals of the House, but be the example of it as well. To interact with a Hekate is to meet the being they want you to see, a carefully crafted persona that is as real as their private self. Everything they do has been practiced, all they were has been chosen for a specific reason. Any report that a Hekate has acted out of turn is often handled by the Meret partner at first and, should it need addressing, by House Lyra directly. It is in this time that a Hekate can become most scrutinized as the darker reach of House Lyra may appear to ensure their idol’s image is not soiled. Heka-Quirks There are some rather odd habits that Hekate often display. The most often addressed is the matter of public consumption of food or drink, which is strictly forbidden unless a specific Lyran prayer is said over the meal. Even with the prayer, the meal must only be consumed near those who the Hekate considers a dear personal friend. To see this occur could be considered one of the greatest compliments a Hekate can give. Others include the mention of Hekate Rules or odd conversation with a Meret partner that includes far too many non-sequiturs or changes in topic. Some fans have taken to listing these quirks, but mentioning them is quite the faux pas. Category:House Lyra